


What if

by MandyHopesan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart's black jewish boyfriend, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyHopesan/pseuds/MandyHopesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry wasn't lying about having a black Jewish boyfriend. And what if said boyfriend showed up in Merlin's office demanding to  know why his man was in the hospital with a bullet wound to the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea at 1 am then I couldn't sleep. So I wrote. Not the best I written, not betad but here goes nothing.

Merlin had been expecting this for the last 3 hours then the door to his office was slammed open. He lift is head from the pile of paper he had been working on to take in the furious man who stomped in trow the door. Said man had dark brown skin which wasn't the best combination to the green-ish scrubs he wore. The light reflected in the silver David star around his neck as he slammed his hand onto the desk.

  
"Why the hell is my man in the hospital with a bullet hole in the head!" he roared

  
"Hello nice to see you to Abe" Merlin said. The man growled at him, actually growled.

"I actually thought you was going to ask who put the bullet there"

  
"I know from experience that you won't tell me that Merl, hence why. Now answer the bloody question." Merlin thought awhile how to best formulate it without breaking protocol, but well to hell with it. He acted as Arthur at the moment so it was no one who could have his head for it.

  
"He outered your relation to a church of fanatic extremists"

  
"Bullshit, fanatic extremist beat you to a plump or then they are really bad try to drown you in holy water, they don't shot. And 'side no one in such a group would be good enough to get that kind of shot on my Harry." Sometimes Merlin wonder how much Harry told Abe since he always seemed to know more than he should.

  
"It might have been influence factor that turned them into crazy mass murders" he said slowly trying to keep it as true as possible without saying to much.

  
"And you let Harry go in there alone?!" Abe was yelling again

  
"We didn't know" now it was Merlin's turn to growl.

  
"Damn" Abe slump down in the chair standing by the desk.

  
"Whoever it was this time was good. Did 'ya get em?" Merlin flinched on the slip of the man in front of him language. He almost never slipped up only then it was truly bad.

  
"We did." He simple said.

  
"Good" Abe nodded once before rising up.

  
"I'm going back to the hospital. Have a man to look after" with those words he left.


End file.
